


Dead End

by starsurfer108



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: Sebastian’s confronted by a stronger demon, who wants Ciel’s blood. Hints at possible SebaCiel, but nothing definite. ;3





	Dead End

Ciel stretched, enjoying the warmth of the bedsheets compared to the cool morning air, getting ready to unleash all the poutiness and stubbornness he could muster on his susceptible butler, who, no doubt, would take it in his stride and would piss him off even more by acting as if was a non-event.

“Good morning, young Master,” Sebastian said, as he sauntered in the room, delicately placing a hot cup of tea and a croissant on the bedside table.

“What took you so long?” Ciel snapped.

“A thousand apologies, young Master – I was indeed a tenth of a second later than I was yesterday,” Sebastian said smoothly, giving a half-bow.

“Don’t let it happen again!” Ciel shouted.

“I shall make extra efforts to ensure that I will not slip again, my Lord.”

“Hmph.” Ciel reached over and took a bite of the croissant. “You’re lucky it’s still at a good temperature.”

“Yes, my Lord – I had made sure it was a little warmer than usual in case of a situation like this.”

Ciel glared at him. The next thing Sebastian knew was that he had a face full of croissant.

“Is something not to your liking, my Lord?” Sebastian asked with feigned concern.

“Don’t think you can play me like a violin!” admonished Ciel. “I won’t tolerate this kind of behaviour – you’re on thin ice as it is.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Sebastian replied. “I will endeavour to-” He stopped short, wide-eyed.

“What is it?” asked Ciel. He saw an expression that he’d never seen in Sebastian before – fear.

Tense, Sebastian looked out the window. Ciel followed his gaze to see an unearthly demon form on the other side of the garden.

“It’s _him_ ,” Sebastian murmured.

“Who’s he?” Ciel demanded, getting unnerved.

“A demon I’d fought before. And lost.”

“Why would he…?”

“He’s got a vendetta against me,” Sebastian replied, reaching into his pocket and placing a small pill in Ciel’s hand. “He said he’d return to take something precious to me. I fear, young Master, that I may not be able to protect you this time so would like to give you a suicide pill to spare you any… indecencies.”

Ciel immediately opened the window and threw the pill out. “That’s what I think of _that_. Don’t let me down, Sebastian.”

Wide-eyed, Sebastian gave a half-bow. “My Lord.” Then he turned to leave.

“Sebastian.”

Sebastian stopped, and to his surprise, Ciel hugged him from behind. “Sebastian, if it’s a choice of saving yourself or saving me, I expect you to save yourself.”

After a moment, Sebastian pulled away and walked through the door.

~~

A few hours had passed. Ciel was pacing the garden edge, looking towards the woods where Sebastian and the demon disappeared. Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard. Despite his trepidation, Ciel ran into the woods in that direction.

Finding the source of the explosion, he found Sebastian lying in the middle of some charred trees. Dashing towards him, he helped raise his head.

“I… did it... Ciel,” he said weakly. “I won.”

Ciel gave an encouraging smile. “You did – now let’s get you back.”

“Just… leave me…” With that, Sebastian’s eyes rolled back.

Ciel gritted his teeth, grabbed the scruff of his collar and started to drag him, inch by inch.

~~

Trying to fight off the tiredness, he reached for the cold compress on Sebastian’s head and dipped it in the bucket of cold water, squeezing the excess water out. When he turned back, he froze.

Sebastian was looking at him. “You’re such an idiot.”

Ciel couldn’t help it. He threw the compress at Sebastian, which landed with a ‘slap’. “Is that the thanks I get?!” he retorted, allowing for Sebastian’s improper tone as he just wanted honesty at the moment.

Sebastian brusquely brushed off the facewasher. “What I meant is that you’re stupidly nice.” He moved to get up.

Ciel immediately jumped on him. “Don’t try to move! You need to rest!”

Sebastian looked at him. “Ciel, I’m a _demon_.”

“You mean… you’ve been faking being hurt?”

“No, just putting myself in a state of hibernation so I can recover. I didn’t need your help.”

“But you told me to leave you!”

Sebastian sat up, subdued. “That demon was very powerful. But despite it all, I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you.”

Sebastian brought his face close to Ciel’s, but it felt different – he wasn’t trying to make Ciel uncomfortable. “I owe you my life, Ciel. You’re the one that made me push through it, possibly because you’re so _stupid_ as to help your enemies. I am not worthy of being in your presence.” With that, he touched Ciel’s right eye and the pentagrams disappeared from both of them.

He then got up and started walking towards the door.

“Wait!!” shrieked Ciel. Sebastian stopped.

“Don’t leave me!” Ciel shouted, running around the bed and hugging Sebastian from behind, holding onto him for dear life.

Sebastian turned to look at Ciel, loosening Ciel’s grip in the process.

Tears started streaming down Ciel’s face. “Please… just don’t leave me.”

Sebastian stroked Ciel’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Did you want me to still be your butler?”

“I don’t care,” Ciel said, sniffing. “If you stay, I’ll even let you keep those cats in your closet that you think I don’t know about.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened, then he smirked. “Then… how could I refuse?” He leaned forward and kissed Ciel affectionately on the top of his head.

A shadow came over Ciel’s face. “I guess… I don’t _have_ to find the people who killed my parents now… but I still… think I might _want_ to…”

“I should probably have told you – the cult members were responsible for that, and I killed them all when I freed you.”

“What?!” Ciel shouted incredulously. “Then… the contract…”

“I like being around you, Ciel,” Sebastian said softly. “From the point of view of an immortal being, you’re a spark of radiance in an otherwise dreary endless play.”

Ciel smiled. “I’m not immortal, but I can say the same about you.”


End file.
